1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more communication systems configured to perform wireless voice communication and wireless data communication.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known in which one of wireless terminal devices establishes a network as a control station and the other wireless terminal devices join the network as slave stations. Further, a technique has been known in which a role as the control station is transferred from a terminal device that already serves as the control station to a slave station. In switching the control station, information such as “the control station is to be switched,” “a newly-set control station,” and “a moment when the control station is to be switched” is placed in a periodically-issued beacon frame, and transmitted to all the terminal devices on the network.